


#Lovingit

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Letters from the Dead [5]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	#Lovingit

_Today was our first trip to the ER. Thankfully nothing too major. Kids get hurt. We were at the park because it was my day off, and her birthday was over the weekend. She was playing tag with a little boy, and fell. She has a set of lungs on her, but that was more over leaving her game than being taken to the ER. Broke her arm, but they said that’s one of the most common injuries in kids her age._

_Her cast is bright blue, because her favorite princess is Cinderella. And she wears a blue dress. Ah. To be young._

* * *

You sat up and leaned against your headboard, pulling your knees up. “Sorry I just walked off like that.” You said softly. “Not like she could have known.”

“Don’t be.” He shrugged slightly. “You’re going through a lot. I’d be more worried if you didn’t break down now and then, or get overwhelmed. Which is why I’m up here.” Jensen gave you an awkward smile. You looked almost scared for what he was going to tell you. “So, we told Jared and Gen about you, of course, and they told the boys.” That didn’t seem like something to look so weird about. “They’re a bit excited…  Apparently Gen can’t wait to have you and Dan go do a girl’s day, or help you go school shopping.” He chuckled when your face went from confused to a surprised look. “Everyone’s excited to meet you.”

Chewing on your lip, you nodded. “I’m looking forward to meeting them, as weird as this all is.” You told him. “Nothing’s the same as it was, so I don’t have anything to hold onto.”

“You have your friends, right?” They were an hour away, but you could still talk to them.

“Yeah, but I don’t have a computer, and my phone was shut off a month ago.” You pointed out. “I only kept it for the pictures and contact information.” Other than that it wasn’t good for much.

He nodded. “We’ll get you one tomorrow so you can at least talk to them.” He patted your arm before getting up. “Come down when you’re ready. They’ll be here in about an hour.”

You got up. “I need to get used to being here, so I’ll come down now.” Jensen smiled at that. “And I don’t want JJ to think she upset me or anything.”

* * *

As a peace offering, you offered to do JJ’s hair. You were sitting on the floor against the couch, and she was sitting between your legs. The tv was playing some cartoon, and Jensen was lounging on the other couch. The twins were on their play mat between the couch that he was on, and one of your outstretched legs.

Danneel was off doing something, you hadn’t asked. While you hadn’t spoken all that much, JJ was telling you about everyone, making you smile as you played with her hair. The others were supposed to be there in about 15 minutes, and you were trying not to be nervous.

Seeing how at home everyone looked when she was in the doorway, Danneel smiled. She pulled out her phone to snap a picture and got it at just the right moment. Jensen was smiling over at you and JJ, and JJ was clearly happy as a clam.

A moment later, she was typing the caption on Instagram.

_Home life. Couldn’t ask for more. #momlife #lovingit_

Hitting post after she tagged Jensen, she moved in to join the rest of you, making Jensen move his feet from the couch.

* * *

By the time that the others showed up, your hands needed to stretched. JJ’s hair was in two french braids with a few butterfly clips in it. You had your arms wrapped around yourself as everyone moved into the living room. “Guys, this is my daughter, Y/N. Y/N, this is everyone.” Jensen chuckled.

You gave them a small wave. “Hi.” Your voice was soft.

They each came over greeting you with a hug, which you awkwardly returned. “So, you seem to be taking to the roll of big sister very well.” Gen complimented you, standing close.

“What?” You furrowed your brows. “I just did her hair.” That didn’t seem like a lot to you.

“No, the picture Dan posted. You looked right at home.” She explained. You shrugged, shaking your head. You had no idea what she was talking about. “Here.” She pulled out her phone and showed you.

You had no idea what to say, honestly. So, all you did was give Dan a soft smile.

* * *

You had your feet in the pool while Jensen and Jared horsed around with the kids at the other end, and you were leaning back on your hands. Danneel and Gen were sitting back a bit in the shade with the little ones, talking.

Although you’d put on your bathing suit, you had no desire to actually get in the pool at the moment. “Come on, kid, water’s great!” Jensen called out.

“No, thanks. I’m good!” You told him, shaking your head.

JJ, however, got the two boys going once Jensen gave her the idea of you getting in. “Please, sissy!” She yelled, in that cute kid voice.

Soon, all three of the kids were saying ‘please’ over and over, making you chuckle lightly. “FINE! Jeez.” You said dramatically before getting in and swimming over. “I’m in, I’m in.” You stuck your tongue out at JJ. 

* * *

Gen looked over to Dan. “How you’re holding up? I mean, you found out about her, she’s here the next day, and that’s not a lot of time to process it.”

“I was shocked, anyone would be.” She shrugged. “I was actually wondering if she was his, but then I saw her. There’s no way you could say she’s not.” Dan chuckled lightly. “It’ll be tough, because all he knows is what’s in those letters. I didn’t read them. I didn’t want to. They were for him.” She looked back towards the pool. “But, she’s having a hard time, too, which adds to everything. She seems like a good kid, and JJ likes her.” That was an important thing to her.

Nodding, Gen sighed and looked at the pool, as well. “Let’s just hope that she can block out the hate that’ll wind up coming her way.” They were used to it by now, and could block it out. You were a teenager and new to it all.


End file.
